


Les fils d'Inari

by Alionouchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Canon Compliant, Kitsune, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/pseuds/Alionouchka
Summary: La grand-mère de Kita l’avait toujours mis en garde contre les esprits de la forêt. Mais ses avertissements furent vains quand il finit par y rencontrer un étrange renard. Rien ne pouvait lutter contre son désir de se faire envoûter.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Les fils d'Inari

**Author's Note:**

> Moi : C’est pas mon truc les fics AU.
> 
> Moi : Je ne comprends pas ce ship Kita / Miya Atsumu.
> 
> Moi : Kita m’inspire mais je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire sur lui.
> 
> Ma sœur : Je verrais bien du réalisme merveilleux avec des renards.
> 
> Moi : Mais oui ! C’est évident : Osamu et Atsumu sont des kitsune qui ont tellement peu d’imagination qu’ils ont pris la même apparence humaine.
> 
> Moi, la personne avec le plus de suite dans les idées du monde : Je vais écrire une fic Kita / Atsumu dans lequel il sera un kitsune.
> 
> …
> 
> Voilà comment est née cette fic ! 
> 
> Merci à ma sœur et bêta-lectrice pour l'idée, et pour m'avoir fait surmonter ma gêne de la publier !
> 
> J’espère qu’elle vous plaira !

Kita était un enfant respectueux. Il l'avait toujours été, aussi loin que portait sa mémoire et celle de sa famille. 

Il respectait ses parents, même si bien souvent, il ne les comprenait pas. Kita aimait plus que tout se rendre dans l'exploitation de sa grand-mère. Il y passait toutes ses vacances, les week-ends quand il insistait suffisamment pour que sa mère finisse par accepter. Elle, au contraire, s'était sentie libérée quand elle avait quitté cet univers trop humide et trop nu pour s'installer en ville. Mais elle cédait souvent : Kita était un enfant tellement sage, doux et humble qu'il était difficile de ne pas le faire les rares fois où il demandait quelque chose, toujours cette même chose à vrai dire. Dès qu'il sortait de la voiture, il courait pour enfiler ses bottes en caoutchouc et il pouvait ainsi parcourir les rizières, évaluer la longueur de pousse des tiges depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, en utilisant sa main comme une toise, l'air concentré. Il pouvait à loisir plonger ses bras, avec délectation, dans les sacs de riz une fois la récolte passée. Il pouvait regarder, indéfiniment, sa grand-mère et la meule moudre les grains pour en faire une farine si douce qu'elle lui caressait le bout des doigts. Kita respectait ses parents mais toutefois pas assez pour que certains soirs d'ingratitude, quand ils n'avaient pas accédé à sa demande, il ne se laisse aller à imaginer qu'en réalité, il était né sous une feuille de riz, comme dans la légende de Momotaro que lui racontait sa grand-mère.

Kita respectait la nature, comme si c'était nécessaire à son équilibre. Il aimait plus que tout partir des journées entières, avec juste un petit casse-croûte dans sa besace et parcourir les bosquets et les forêts, les champs, jusqu'à la rivière où il pouvait sauter de rocher en rocher avant de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau qui lui brûlait la peau tant elle était glacée. Il aimait grimper dans les arbres, se rouler dans les feuilles mortes jusqu'en bas du fossé, ou se coucher juste dans un sous-bois pour regarder le soleil, prisonnier, essayer de s'échapper d'entre les feuilles. Mais Kita ne respectait pas suffisamment la nature pour ne pas replacer sur sa branche un oisillon tombé du nid, ne pas déterrer puis replanter un peu plus loin, au soleil, une plante grandie à l'ombre, et qui ne pouvait auparavant pousser avec autant de vigueur que ses sœurs quelques centimètres plus loin. 

Il respectait aussi les dieux comme sa grand-mère le lui avait enseigné. Il aimait les silences apaisants du temple où l'on pouvait entendre jusqu'aux feuilles tomber des arbres. Il aimait se rendre à l'autel d'Inari, y apporter des offrandes, les positionner au milieu de celles qui y étaient déjà comme à la recherche d'une illusoire harmonie. Mais Kita ne respectait pas assez les dieux pour parfois ne pas oser leur demander d’exaucer ses souhaits au lieu de se montrer simplement reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait. Une fois, il avait même souhaité avoir un ballon de volley, conscient pourtant au fond de lui que ce n'était absolument pas de leur ressort. 

Kita respectait sa grand-mère qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il adorait l'écouter lui raconter des légendes, lui enseigner comment reconnaître le chant de chaque passereau, lui montrer les nuances de la couleur des pousses qui annonçaient l'ampleur de la récolte et le goût qu'aurait le riz. Il respectait aussi ses conseils et ses consignes qu'elle répétait de façon entêtante, comme une litanie, et comme si la nature avait vraiment le pouvoir de capturer les enfants en son sein. Il fallait ne jamais contempler trop longtemps une flaque d'eau pour ne pas se faire aspirer à l'intérieur, une toile d'araignée afin d'éviter d'y rester définitivement englué, les étoiles au risque de garder les yeux perpétuellement illuminés. Ou encore, insistait-elle, il ne fallait jamais adresser la parole à un animal qu'on ne connaissait pas, de peur qu'il s'empare de notre cœur à jamais. Kita respectait sa grand-mère plus que quiconque mais pas suffisamment cependant pour ne pas imaginer que si un jour, il se retrouvait dans cette dernière situation, il essaierait plutôt de s'en faire un ami pour l’entraîner dans son propre monde.

***

On n’a pas si souvent que ça l’intuition avant, en réalité. Le moment où l’équilibre se rompt, où le différent advient, paraît souvent anodin. Anodin comme une balade en forêt qui n’a pas de fin, comme une sieste de serpent sur un rocher, réchauffé par les rayons du doux soleil de mai. Anodin comme la brise qui le caressait, apaisant la torpeur, comme les herbes hautes qui lui frôlaient les jambes comme pour le saluer et lui dire qu’elles étaient heureuses de le retrouver.

Kita venait d’entrer au collège. Il savait que ces virées seraient plus rares à présent. Il y aurait les devoirs à faire le week-end et le club de volley dans lequel il venait de s’inscrire pour occuper une partie de ses vacances. Alors il savourait ces dernières vacances de printemps qui avaient déjà le goût de son enfance qui s’éteignait. 

Mais toutes ces choses que l’on connaît par cœur et qui sont familières disparaissent soudainement à cet instant. 

Pourtant, Kita ne le vit pas d’abord. Quand il atteignit la clairière, il était en train de faire voler son ballon au dessus de sa tête et alors que les feuillages entremêlés se dissipaient progressivement, il était trop occupé à faire face au soleil, qui lui brûla soudainement les yeux, se confondant avec le ballon qui se mit à briller au dessus de sa tête. Il dut plisser les yeux et attendre quelques instants avant qu’ils ne puissent s’habituer à cette lumière crue et agressive. Elle lui parut plus intense que d’ordinaire, plus jaune aussi, orageuse, comme si elle n’était pas vraiment réelle, comme si elle était reflétée et amplifiée par une autre source lumineuse plus éclatante encore. 

C’est alors seulement qu’il aperçut le renard. Ce n’était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà vu disparaître une queue dans les fourrés ou au détour d’un sentier. Mais celui-là était différent, Kita le comprit immédiatement. Parce qu’il avait plusieurs queues déjà, et qu’il ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir s’échapper. Et alors que Kita s’était immobilisé, tentant de suspendre l’instant en se retenant de respirer, le renard s’assit même, face à lui, avec une insolence bravache, comme pour lui signifier qu’il ne connaissait pas le danger. Kita n’en était pas aussi convaincu, il avait au contraire l’impression qu’il n’avait jamais été dans une situation aussi dramatique. Mais peu lui importait. Ainsi, il pouvait contempler à loisir sa fourrure briller sous les rayons complices qui se posaient sur lui comme avec complaisance et affectation. Elle n’était pas rousse ou brune mais plutôt d’un jaune foncé, peu franc, comme de la paille brûlée. 

Kita savait tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur les kitsune, depuis longtemps. Mais tout ce qu’on lui avait raconté n’était rien par rapport à cette puissante impression de nostalgie qu’il ressentit, la sensation de retrouver enfin quelque chose qu’il n’avait pourtant jamais perdu ni recherché. Il pouvait presque toucher des doigts ce monde des esprits, quand la nature devenait autre chose qu’une douce mère nourricière : une force inquiétante, qui imposait la crainte plus que l’adoration et qui lui parut soudain d’autant plus désirable. Kita voulait en sentir l’odeur et en toucher la marque sur sa peau et peu importaient les conséquences. Il était certain qu’il ne pourrait pas le regretter. 

Mû par une ferveur soudaine, Kita s’inclina jusqu’à s’agenouiller pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne lui voulait pas du mal, et lui signifier son respect. Il posa son ballon sur ses genoux et il attendit. Le renard ne bougea pas lui non plus. Il était encore à une distance raisonnable et Kita, qui avait la vue troublée par les herbes hautes, dernier rempart si fragile qui restait entre eux, ne voyait que ses crocs qui luisaient, réfléchissant la lumière qui tombait toujours du ciel par trombes violentes.

Kita finit par sortir de son sac son goûter, et commença à déballer les boulettes de riz aussi précautionneusement qu’elles avaient été emballées. Ne jamais partager sa nourriture avec un animal dans la forêt, ni même la lui montrer parce que dévoiler le contenu de ses poches c’était tout comme lui montrer la forme et l’odeur de son cœur. C’était pourtant un principe fondamental, non ? Mais surtout une consigne qui n’était pas bien souvent respectée. Kita laissait toujours traîner quelques miettes pour les corneilles qui avaient la gentillesse de l’escorter le long des sentiers, les écureuils qui lui prêtaient leur arbre pour s’y adosser. 

Son plan - inconscient, inévitablement fatal - fonctionna car quand il releva les yeux, il constata que malgré son immobilité, imperceptiblement, le renard avait pourtant bougé. Il s’était approché et le fixait toujours. Kita se pencha en avant et tendit le bras pour poser un onigiri non loin de lui. Puis il mangea le sien, l’air faussement distrait par son ballon qu’il touchait négligemment du bout des doigts, le faisant rouler sur ses jambes désormais croisées. 

Quand le renard ouvrit la bouche pour saisir l’offrande entre ses crocs, Kita eut peur, franchement, un instant furtif, pour la première fois, et un spasme agita son corps avant qu’il ne se laisse aller au spectacle fascinant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le renard avait pris un morceau de boulette dans sa bouche et le dévorait à grand bruit de mâchoires qui s’entrechoquent et de salive qui bouillonne. Kita fut troublé par ce tableau, et d’autant plus qu’il suscita en lui une dévotion profonde devant cette trivialité qui lui parut soudain pourtant sacrée. 

Quand il eut fini, le renard regarda Kita plus en détail, dans les yeux, comme s’il essayait de sonder son esprit. Kita se sentit brusquement nu et un nouveau frisson le parcourut quand le renard eut un rictus qui dégagea ses crocs. Et c’était plus un frisson de plaisir que de peur, constata Kita qui ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

Le renard avança encore davantage alors, le museau levé, comme s’il suivait la trace d’une odeur attirante et sa tête s’approcha lentement mais dangereusement des doigts de Kita, qui portaient encore sur eux l’odeur du riz. Kita tendit la main vers lui et il put palper chaque seconde qui s’écoula avant de sursauter au contact de l’humidité de la truffe de l’animal contre ses doigts. Sans qu’il se l’explique, les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux. Et il ferma les yeux puis lâcha un soupir à l’instant où une langue douce commença à lui lécher les doigts, comme pour se repaître des traces de nourriture qui y restaient collées ou bien pour commencer à tester le goût qu’avait Kita.

Quand il les rouvrit, Kita put aussi lire dans les yeux du renard à présent : il y voyait bruire toutes les pluies diluviennes et les étés de sécheresse, qui craquent, il pouvait y sentir toutes les rosées, la floraison et la terre meuble nourrie des cadavres qui y ont été inhumés, il pouvait voir les soleils qui se couchent, les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel, il pouvait y toucher les matins de brumes, la morsure de la neige, la douceur de la mousse au pied des arbres et la griffure des ronces qui rappellent toujours qu’il y a un prix à payer. 

Kita était prêt à le payer. Il avait toujours accepté tout de la nature et de ses divinités, leur colère, juste ou injuste, et leur mansuétude. Il était prêt à tout prendre, d’un seul bloc et surtout à tout donner de lui. Mais l’idée diffuse était devenue brusquement une certitude violente qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Tant qu’il ne blessait personne, il ne voyait pas en quoi ce serait mal d’accepter aussi de souffrir. 

Kita n’était pas bête pourtant, ni inconscient et il savait bien que la situation était terriblement périlleuse. Il devait retirer ses doigts, parce que s’il ne le faisait pas, il allait se faire mordre. Il ne les retira pas. Et quand le renard, visiblement excité par la nourriture que l’on lui avait offerte et qui en voulait toujours plus, mordit violemment la main généreuse qui lui avait été tendue en offrande, le cri qui poussa Kita n’avait rien d’un cri de surprise. 

Cela faisait mal, assurément. Très mal. Kita pouvait voir déjà perler le sang tout autour des crocs plantés dans sa main. Il se mit à gémir et le renard desserra finalement l’étreinte de sa mâchoire sans que Kita ne puisse en tirer cependant le moindre soulagement. Mais sa bouche resta ouverte et ses crocs rougis luisaient encore quand il se mit soudain à lécher la plaie qu’il avait faite. Kita ne savait pas si c’était pour la panser ou pour se repaître du sang. Mais il préférait ne pas réfléchir et savourer à la place cette réconfortante et terrifiante caresse, d’autant plus délicieuse qu’elle était donnée par quelque chose ou quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas, qu’il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais. Il aurait voulu être apaisé mais il sentit au contraire tout son corps se tendre et ne put détacher son regard de cette langue rose qui se teintait de rouge au contact de son propre sang. Il ne put pas non plus esquisser le moindre geste pour la retirer, et il ne savait pas jusqu’où il allait se faire dévorer. Mais il voulait savoir justement. Savoir et surtout, sentir précisément tout ce que cela faisait. 

L’animal s’interrompit brusquement pourtant, après avoir saisi un bruit vif provenant des fourrés. Kita vit alors apparaître un autre renard, presque semblable, mais dont la fourrure était plus foncée. Les deux se regardèrent un instant, échangeant d’étranges glapissements rauques, avant de s’élancer brusquement pour se replonger de concert dans l’épaisseur du sous-bois. Avant de franchir la ligne qui jalonnait la limite du regard de Kita, le renard jaune se retourna et lui jeta un dernier regard. Mais de si loin, dans l’obscurité dans laquelle il était en train de se fondre, Kita ne distinguait plus que la brillance aiguë de ses crocs. 

Kita resta un temps étourdi alors que la douleur de la plaie s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Et il avait beau rester silencieux, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, par vagues, sans qu'il réussisse à faire quoi que ce soit pour les contenir. Et cela empira encore quand il constata que son ballon de volley était crevé et qu’à chaque seconde qui passait, il semblait se vider un peu plus de sa substance. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu’il était en train de regretter. 

Combien de temps s’écoula-t-il avant qu’il ne finisse par sentir enfin la brise du soir qui se lève ? Il finit par retrouver ses esprits et ce fut d'un pas lent, mesuré, qu'il rentra chez sa grand mère, soudain honteux, avec sa main blessée, son ballon et son cœur crevés. 

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut au loin, elle s’interrompit immédiatement et laissa tomber la branche qu’elle venait de tailler pour se frotter les mains obsessionnellement sur son tablier, comme elle le faisait quand il y avait un problème, comme si elle savait déjà. Quand Kita la rejoignit enfin, il tendit la main pour la lui montrer. Il n'était pas du genre à cacher ses erreurs. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de s’incliner puis de poser son front contre cette main, d'un air résigné et douloureux. Il était trop tard, pas parce que Kita était blessé, marqué mais, parce que Kita souriait, reconnaissant, quand il regardait sa plaie. 

Le soir, avant de s’endormir, en contemplant sa main bandée et la reniflant comme s’il pouvait y rester la trace d’une odeur de feuille morte malgré le nettoyage soigneux qui en avait été fait, Kita se sentait le cœur léger, ou plus exactement il avait l’impression qu’il pesait moins lourd dans sa poitrine, comme s’il en manquait un bout. Était-ce cette sensation de perte que l’on appelait le bonheur ?

***

Kita avait grandi mais il aimait toujours autant la terre, le riz et de façon plus générale le plaisir de travailler, de faire des efforts pour en récolter les fruits. On aurait pu considérer qu’il était trop sage et trop besogneux, mais c’était ainsi qu’il se sentait bien et peut-être aussi se réservait-il par avance la possibilité de compenser tout cela en accomplissant un jour des actes insensés, comme partager son goûter avec un renard dans une clairière oubliée.

Il ne lui restait pourtant que les traces minuscules d’une ancienne blessure. Juste des petits points de chair plus clairs et lisses qui suivaient une courbe presque invisible sur sa main. Cela aurait pu être la cicatrice de plaies dues à des ronces après tout. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et malgré les longues années écoulées depuis ce jour, il se surprenait parfois à y faire sautiller son doigt, de point en point, dans un sens puis dans l’autre, comme s’il était possible de refaire le chemin en arrière. 

Kita avait longtemps eu du mal à se lier aux autres. Il avait toujours été un peu étranger à la façon de faire des enfants de la ville, toute de cynisme et de décontraction affichés, avec leurs téléphones et leurs codes compliqués, perplexe aussi, devant la barrière infranchissable qui semblait s’ériger entre les filles et les garçons quand arrivait l’adolescence. Il avait tout autant de mal à comprendre ceux de la campagne qui devenaient amis sans un mot, avec la même immédiateté et la même évidence que quand on coupe une branche en décrétant que c'est une épée et qui, en grandissant trop vite à force d’avoir en permanence les pieds dans l’eau et la tête au soleil, mélangeaient leurs corps, à peine sortis de l’enfance, couchés dans une ornière comme on échangerait un bonjour. 

Ce fut probablement pour cela que le volley devint rapidement une part importante de son univers. Kita avait trouvé un moyen de créer cette connexion. Cela lui paraissait enfin facile. Il suffisait de passer le ballon, de montrer que l’on était toujours là pour les autres, de comprendre que toute victoire était la leur autant que la nôtre. Kita pouvait aussi dire ce qu'il ressentait, sans avoir peur de blesser, et c'était une libération tant il avait toujours trouvé la sincérité plus simple et plus commode que les détours sans fin de la politesse. C'était également un monde où la persévérance payait, où les laborieux, ceux qui travaillaient plus durs que les autres, pouvaient être récompensés.

Très vite, il y trouva sa place, singulière. Kita veillait. Il était la sentinelle qui prévenait le danger. Celui qui observait le ciel pour annoncer l’orage, qui écoutait les hirondelles lui dire à quel point l’été serait brûlant, qui anticipait les folies de chacun, déjouait les affres du découragement. Kita était celui qui protégeait en apaisait les craintes par un sourire, en soulageant les maux et les blessures par des attentions muettes. Kita était celui qui rassemblait ses coéquipiers parfois anarchiques, qui contenait ceux qui semblaient toujours prêts à exploser à force de se frotter. 

Mais Kita gardait toujours de son enfance un côté un peu lointain malgré la chaleur de sa présence, comme si une partie de lui était restée coincée ailleurs. Et une distance persistait entre lui et les autres. Il sentait même parfois chez ses camarades un respect presque craintif, comme si Inari lui avait accordé un peu de son pouvoir. 

Pourtant, quand le soleil passait à travers les fenêtres du gymnase, et qu’il les entendait se chamailler, puis rire, il se sentait pris par un sentiment de tendresse et de reconnaissance. Il aimait les voir grandir sous cette lumière, comme des pousses de riz, et observer avec fascination leurs moindres progrès, chaque centimètre gagné. Il aimait être la rame qui les aidait à s’élever toujours plus haut dans le ciel, tout en les maintenant droit, avec franchise, celui sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. 

Et la conscience aiguë de la finitude de ces années, de la brièveté de chaque chose, rendait cette contemplation de leur évolution encore plus bouleversante. 

Il avait moins de temps pour aller au temple à présent que le volley prenait une plus grande place dans sa vie, il allait moins voir sa grand-mère aussi. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle paix, une nouvelle façon de s'émerveiller de la beauté de la vie et elle était d’autant plus précieuse qu'il s'en était longtemps cru exclu et qu’en plus de la savoir éphémère, elle lui permettait, enfin, de se mêler vraiment aux autres, d'éprouver d'une nouvelle façon, plus intime, l'idée que chaque existence était liée à toutes les autres.

***

Ce n’était jamais un jour banal. Le premier entraînement de l’année était l’occasion de découvrir de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux talents, d’essayer de deviner, d’appréhender la nouvelle dynamique de l’équipe qui en découlerait, de la façonner au mieux. Et sa nouvelle fonction de vice-capitaine donnait à cette journée une saveur particulière, délicieuse. Mais Kita ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ça.

Il avait déjà vu ces jumeaux quand il jouait au collège même s’il ne les avait jamais affrontés. Et il en avait encore entendu parler après : ils étaient forts et des recrues précieuses pour l’équipe. Pourtant lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans le gymnase, il trouva immédiatement qu’ils dégageaient quelque chose d’étrange. Il mit d’abord cela sur le compte de cette sensation toujours étonnante, déstabilisante quand on se retrouve face à deux copies quasi-identiques. Mais plus il les regardait, et plus cette impression de déjà vu qui l’avait étreint immédiatement devenait intense. C’était comme s’il avait quelque chose à leur dire sans être capable de se souvenir de quoi il s’agissait. 

La situation s’éclaircit seulement au moment où celui aux cheveux plus clairs sourit. C’était un sourire de façade, d’une politesse, d’une obséquiosité même, totalement composées et excessives, comme s’il était incapable de la moindre sincérité. Mais surtout Kita put un instant voir ses dents. Ce fut comme si le temps et son cœur dans sa poitrine faisaient une courte pause avant de redémarrer de plus belle, avec un rythme qui devint bientôt frénétique. Il s’agissait des mêmes que celles qui avaient transpercé sa chair, les mêmes qui avaient commencé à rogner son cœur, celles qu’il avait vu tant de fois luire dans l’obscurité des rêves anciens. 

Kita ne sut pas quoi faire, dans un premier temps, de cette brusque évidence. Un instant, il eut envie de crier d’effroi, ou de plaisir, songea à suivre son instinct et à partir en courant, songea à suivre son désir en plongeant ses doigts dans cette bouche. Mais Kita était trop mesuré et maître de lui pour cela et il parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Il se souvint de toutes ces légendes sur les kitsune qui pouvaient prendre forme humaine et il lui sembla que ces histoires elles-mêmes venaient de s’incarner. Des pulsions irrationnelles continuaient à l’assaillir. Et c’est seulement la décence - ou juste la peur ? - qui lui permit de se retenir d’aller finalement à lui en déclarant simplement : « C’est moi ». Mais ce fut encore plus difficile de résister quand il finit par s’approcher pour leur donner leurs vestes et qu’il sentit se dégager d’eux une odeur sylvestre, de feuilles mortes. 

La main de Kita frôla même, un court instant, celle du renard jaune qui leva alors les yeux vers lui. Kita n’avait pu réprimer un frisson, comme si son corps se remettait à fonctionner normalement, après avoir été mis en veille pendant trop longtemps. Mais c’était une sensation plus violente qui étreignit sa poitrine alors qu’il croisait son regard. Ses yeux bruissaient des chants invisibles des sous-bois et Kita se sentit brusquement transporté dans cette clairière qu’il avait cherchée si longtemps sans pour autant jamais réussir à la retrouver vraiment. 

Des souvenirs qu’il avait enfouis profondément, faute de pouvoir réellement les oublier, lui revinrent brutalement. Il se revit y retourner, obstinément, les jours suivants, les mois suivants, malgré les mises en garde stériles de sa grand-mère. Il se revit y chercher, mu par un besoin impérieux, toute trace de la présence du renard, scruter le sol, à la recherche d’empreintes, de poils accrochés aux branches. Il se souvint de ce désir ardent de les toucher, les sentir. Ce besoin de se coucher contre la terre, de s’y rouler, de s’en recouvrir. Il revécut la fois, même, ou sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, il s’était retrouvé à y creuser rageusement, de ses mains, de ses ongles, comme s’il avait ainsi le pouvoir de créer un tunnel invisible qui le mènerait jusqu’au ciel. 

Mais les retrouvailles tant attendues, n’avaient rien de l’intensité de ses souhaits. Le regard de son renard le scrutait intensément, le pénétrait, mais il restait froid et Kita put ainsi reprendre ses esprits et continuer la distribution. Et cela l’aida même à se raisonner, à ne pas se laisser gagner par la déception. A la place, il se sentit tout d’un coup ridicule. A quoi s’attendait-il de toute façon ? Ce souvenir ne pouvait pas avoir la même signification pour un homme et pour un dieu. C’est comme ça, parfois, un instant de notre vie que l’on chérit par dessus tout ne reste pas forcément dans la mémoire de ceux avec lesquels on l’a partagé. Chacun garde ce qu’il veut. Il avait gardé le renard dans son cœur. Mais le renard semblait avoir rendu ce qu’il avait avalé, négligeant la valeur et l’étendue de ce qui lui avait été donné. 

Kita devait lutter à chaque seconde pour ne pas garder ses yeux rivés sur son renard qui se nommait désormais Miya Atsumu. Les exercices qui débutèrent lui permirent pourtant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais la puissance et l’avidité avec laquelle les jumeaux, et Atsumu en particulier, frappaient chaque balle lui rappelaient sans cesse leur présence. Il était évident qu’ils rayonnaient d’une aura particulière, de talent, de détermination, d’arrogance et tous les regards se posèrent rapidement sur eux, avec un mélange de crainte et d’admiration. Cela ne fit que rappeler à Kita qui ils étaient, qu’ils n’étaient pas d’ici. 

Il se souvint soudain qu'Alan lui avait dit qu'il les connaissait du temps du collège. Il le prit à part et lui demanda, en jetant un coup d’œil, qu’il aurait voulu moins appuyé, aux frères Miya, et à Atsumu en particulier : 

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu les connaissais ? Ils viennent d'où ces gars ?

\- Oui, on était au collège ensemble. Ces mecs ont débarqué un jour, comme ça. On ne sait même pas de quelle école ils venaient. Je crois que leur famille avait dû emménager peu de temps avant. Mais je ne sais pas trop parce qu'ils sont assez secrets sur leur vie en dehors du bahut. Ce qui est bizarre parce que le reste du temps, ils sont tout, sauf discrets. 

\- Que sais-tu d’autre à leur sujet ?

\- Ils sont forts ! Ça c'est sûr, plus que moi. Je pense qu’il y a vraiment chez eux un gros potentiel à exploiter. Mais sinon franchement, ces types, on dirait qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde ! Et encore maintenant qu’ils ont des cheveux de couleurs différentes, au moins on peut les distinguer. Mais mon pote, je te plains parce qu'en tant que vice-capitaine, je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'en faire baver. Ils sont pas fiables et ils passent leur temps à s’embrouiller. Je te garantis que tu ne vas pas t’ennuyer !

\- Sympa, merci...

\- Oh c'est bon, on ne va pas ne pleurer quand même ! Tu verras, on va même bien s’amuser !

Il acheva en lui assénant une claque vigoureuse dans le dos accompagnée d'un éclat de rire d'encouragement. 

Quand la séance fut achevée et le matériel rangé, Kita mena les premières années dans les vestiaires. Les frères Miya étaient juste derrière lui et il ne put s’empêcher de se retourner furtivement. Il saisit alors le regard d’Atsumu posé sur sa main qu’il s’empressa de cacher, de façon instinctive, en la serrant contre sa poitrine. Un instant, Kita avait eu l’impression qu’il se souvenait, qu’il retrouvait la faim d’antan en la regardant, la même avec laquelle il jouait au volley à présent. Mais quand Kita lui jeta un nouveau coup d’œil, il ne vit plus qu'un sourire un peu dédaigneux, qui le crucifia.

Tout le monde avait quitté le gymnase mais Kita attendit un peu avant de fermer la porte et de partir à son tour. Il avait besoin d’être un peu seul. Son corps était trop habitué à la paix désormais pour ne pas sortir éreinté, en miettes de ces retrouvailles qui n'en avaient pas vraiment été. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Il savait qu’il était stupide et présomptueux de vouloir essayer de comprendre les motivations des dieux mais il repensait au regard brûlant d’Atsumu posé sur sa main. Et il le faisait quand même, parce qu’au fond de lui, il espérait encore - il voulait tellement y croire - qu’Atsumu était un peu venu pour lui.

***

Au début, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, Kita était pris d'une violente nostalgie, celle qui jaillit quand les hommes ont le malheur de croiser les yokais et qu’ils gardent ensuite à jamais en eux. Elle renaissait alors et Kita ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle avait jamais disparu. Kita avait oublié son désir aussi. Il le croyait. Pourtant, il retrouva cette envie impérieuse dans son corps, sans oser la nommer. Il voulait connaître, savoir, que cela l'emmène ailleurs, plus loin que ce que voient les yeux et que ce que croit sentir le corps.

Alors il les observait, presque continuellement, il les scrutait avec passion. Il apprit leur goût pour les plaisanteries, surtout celles qui étaient cruelles, reconnut cette avidité de vivre, qui remplaçait chez eux les sentiments, cette faim de nouveauté, oppressante mais nécessaire pour continuer à avancer quand on est condamné à vivre éternellement. Il voyait aussi leur désir tyrannique de domination, de possession. Et pour Kita tous les « arrogants », « insupportables » signifiaient juste « pas de ce monde ».

Il était vrai, constatait-t-il avec un peu de dépit que par certains aspects ils étaient devenus terriblement humains, dans leurs défauts et leurs travers. Mais même leur bassesse gardait une intensité particulière. Leur orgueil était plus impérieux, leur détachement plus douloureux. 

Et puis de toute façon, il suffisait qu'il entende un instant dans leurs gestes vifs retentir la mélodie du vent pour savoir qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il frémissait devant leur pouvoir, ressentait une tristesse infinie face à ces créatures qui n’appartenaient plus vraiment à aucun monde. Il était fasciné par ce mélange d’humanité médiocre et de brillance céleste qui se dégageait d’eux. Et il sut qu'il voulait protéger ce qu'il voyait et jusqu'à leur pureté méchante, qui était d’ailleurs, qui prenait sa source dans les fondrières cachées au bord des champs qui menaçaient sans cesse d’engloutir ceux qui s’en approchaient de trop près. 

Kita se jura de les aider à devenir toujours plus puissants afin qu’ils se sentent suffisamment vivants, pour qu’ils n’aient plus jamais envie de repartir dans la forêt. Au moins, il pourrait les garder sous ses yeux, continuer ainsi à les contempler. Il aurait été de toute façon présomptueux de vouloir plus. Et cette leçon devenait douloureuse quand Kita constatait, avec amertume, que même s’ils ne semblaient vouloir partir nulle part, cela ne les rapprochait pas de lui pour autant. 

Souvent, il avait l’impression de juste devoir s’occuper de deux petits renards égoïstes et mal élevés, des démons éternellement nouveau-nés. Alors il essayait, avec application, de percevoir le moment où l’innocence joueuse se muait en malice, en tentative d’arracher un bout de chair de ses crocs. Kita la sentinelle anticipait ainsi les bouffées d’orgueil pour les éteindre d’un regard sagace. Il les protégeait des excès de zèle qui risquaient toujours de les consumer. Il apaisait la jalousie envahissante qui les opposait autant qu’elle les liait. 

Kita était l’ordre et la mesure, mais il avait toujours tout accepté de la nature, son cycle rassurant comme sa violence soudaine et il accueillait le chaos les bras et le cœur grand ouverts. Il n'aurait jamais osé présumer de son importance mais il sentait qu'il était là pour faire le lien entre la vie et et l'au-delà, entre les monde des hommes et deux renards égarés. Il partait en quête d’une illusoire harmonie avec sa douceur résignée et obstinée. Il protégerait les fils d'Inari, et il protégerait le monde de la violence de leur avidité, de leur faim qui étaient sans limite. Il serait leur refuge, le ponton solide qui reste à flot même lors des plus sévères crues, autant de temps qu’ils accepteraient de rester près de lui. 

Parfois, il pouvait même sentir chez eux une forme de respect, en réponse à sa dévotion, sa patience et sa bienveillance, comme si même les dieux se laissaient envoûter par cette douce humilité. Et dans ces moments, Kita se laissait aller à la faiblesse d’approcher son cœur de ce feu, cette forme de reconnaissance qu'ils semblaient ne réserver qu'à lui.

Parfois aussi, il regardait trop longtemps Atsumu. Et quand il croisait son regard, invariablement associé à un sourire carnassier, il pouvait y lire plus que la simple gratitude. Mais il préférait ne pas savoir quoi, pas plus qu’il ne cherchait à comprendre la violente sensation qui enflammait alors son ventre, à chaque fois.

***

Un soir, il n'eut plus vraiment le choix.

Ce n’était pas une nouveauté qu’Atsumu ramène des filles au gymnase. Kita en avait déjà croisé, sans savoir jamais à l’avance s’il allait les trouver avec un air béat sur le visage ou la mine ravagée par les pleurs. De toute façon, le deuxième état succédait invariablement au premier. Il avait toujours semblé naturel et indispensable à Kita de réprimander, parfois vertement, Alan qui laissait des miettes de son casse-croûte dans le gymnase, Osamu qui chambrait les premières années un peu trop vigoureusement jusqu’à les faire pleurer. Mais il se sentait toujours un manque de légitimité pour intervenir quand il s’agissait du passe-temps d’Atsumu. Il le faisait pourtant, par souci d’équité, mais sans pouvoir s’ôter de l’esprit qu’il était un peu trop impliqué intimement dans ces reproches, qu’on pouvait peut-être y déceler l’amertume de son cœur douloureux. 

Et dans les larmes de ces filles, dans la colère jalouse de certains garçons qui venaient réclamer des comptes à Atsumu, enragés de s’être fait voler leur copine, Kita voyait un peu ses sentiments à lui aussi, tenu par des fils invisibles reliés aux mains d’Atsumu. Et c’étaient ses souffrances, à travers les leurs, qu’il devait contenir et apaiser.

Mais jamais jusqu’alors, il ne s’était retrouvé dans une situation aussi explicite. En entendant des bruits, Kita s’était approché sans réfléchir de la porte du local. Mais il eut l’inspiration heureuse d’attendre un instant avant de baisser la poignée. Cela ne l’étonna pas non plus. Depuis la défaite au tournoi de printemps, Atsumu semblait s’adonner à cette activité de plus en plus fréquemment, et apparemment en allant toujours un peu plus loin. 

Kita conserva le silence le plus total. Un instant, guidé par la colère ou peut-être la jalousie, il avait envisagé d’entrer en trombe dans la pièce. Mais il n’avait pas envie de garder dans sa mémoire la scène sur laquelle il risquait de tomber. Il préféra donc masquer à tout prix sa présence, par respect. Le contraire lui aurait semblé horriblement embarrassant, pour tout le monde, pensa-t-il dans un premier temps, sauf peut-être pour Atsumu qui semblait imperméable à la décence. Mais plus les secondes, les minutes passaient et plus Kita comprenait, avec plus de lucidité et d’honnêteté, pourquoi il était toujours là, adossé au mur, comme si une force aimantée l’attirait même à travers son épaisseur. 

Ainsi, il pouvait entendre les ordres intimés par Atsumu d’une voix troublée, un peu rauque et éraillée. Il arrivait à oublier les gémissements de la fille pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa voix. Il l’entendait ahaner, attendait chacun de ses grognements étouffés et il sut que c’était uniquement pour cela qu’il était resté. 

Il sentit un désir grossier s’emparer de lui, secouer violemment son corps, comme s’il avait été retenu trop longtemps et qu’il demandait enfin son dû. Kita réalisait douloureusement que s’il était là appuyé contre ce mur comme s’il risquait à tout moment de tomber, c’était juste pour s’imaginer que c’était lui qui était là, à l’intérieur, à la place de cette fille. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette sensation écrasante, ni par où commencer pour se soulager, où mettre ses mains, ni comment procéder. Et il avait horriblement honte rien que d’y penser, songeant à quel point ce serait triste et insuffisant. Il maudit alors cette fille qui criait trop fort avant de la remercier : il put à nouveau reprendre ses esprits et recommencer à respirer. Et surtout cela lui permit de résister à la tentation si forte d’entrer dans le local et de hurler à Atsumu de le prendre, lui plutôt, à sa place. 

Le silence succéda progressivement aux cris et alors que Kita n’entendait plus que quelques chuchotements inaudibles, il s’éloigna un peu. Quand la porte s’ouvrit finalement pour laisser sortir une fille qui était encore occupée à réajuster ses vêtements, il attendit dans l’ombre qu’elle s’éloigne avant de pénétrer dans le local. Il préférait ne pas voir son visage. 

Atsumu était assis sur une pile de matelas de sol, les jambes pendantes, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver. J’aurais préféré un peu avant. Ça aurait été plus fun. 

Kita sentit l’aigreur prendre le dessus.

\- Aie au moins la décence de nettoyer après, dit-il en lui lançant un paquet des lingettes posées sur une étagère dans le local.

Il en avait pris une avant et s’était avancé vers Atsumu pour lui même faire une partie du travail. Quand il fut suffisamment près, Atsumu posa sa main sur l’épaule de Kita, le faisant frissonner, la remonta jusqu’à son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête vers lui et dit en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire : 

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple si tu te chargeais de tout ça ?

En disant cela, il sauta en bas de la pile de matelas. Il saisit d’un geste vif la main blessée de Kita et la regarda, la bouche ouverte, les dents dénudées. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais Atsumu ?

Kita ne manquait pas de force, ni de poigne, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à un dieu et honnêtement, l’idée de se défaire de son étreinte ne lui effleura même pas l’esprit. Il sentait le sang pulser dans sa main, comme si son cœur était à l’intérieur, prêt à s’échapper et à être aspiré à travers ses doigts.

\- Quoi, je ne te plais pas comme ça ? Tu voudrais que je prenne une autre apparence ? Que je ressemble à cette fille plutôt ? Je pourrais être qui tu veux. Je pourrais te faire ce que tu veux. Ordonne capitaine et j’obéirai.

Atsumu s’était approché de lui en parlant et Kita pouvait sentir son haleine brûlante dans son cou. Il avait presque l’impression que ses dents acérées frôlaient son oreille alors qu’Atsumu lui glissait ces mots à l’intérieur, d’une voix exagérément lascive. Et la tension que Kita ressentait à nouveau dans son ventre lui faisait bien comprendre à quel point cette apparence d’Atsumu lui suffisait, était idéale même, tant elle bouleversait tous ses sens. Il savait pourtant qu’Atsumu ne pensait qu’à s’amuser, qu’il était incapable d’être sérieux à part pour être méchant. Mais il sentait qu’il était quand même à deux doigts de craquer, de passer juste après cette fille. Malgré la tentation violente, l’écœurement à l’idée qu’il serait obligé de sentir son goût sur la peau d’Atsumu l’en préserva.

\- Lâche-moi. 

Atsumu s’exécuta avec un soupir suivi d’un claquement de langue agacé, un peu méprisant. 

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer tu sais. J'attendrai juste que tu me le demandes. Mais il faudra quand même peut-être que tu supplies maintenant.

Atsumu avait souri en parlant mais Kita eut l’impression d’y lire un peu d’amertume quand il ajouta : 

\- Je serais sage tu sais, je me comporterais bien si c’était toi.

Kita ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était pétrifié, incapable de savoir si Atsumu se moquait de lui ou pas. Alors il préféra se mettre à son ménage, pour avoir l’impression d’encore maîtriser quelque chose. Atsumu s’éloigna et avant de franchir la porte, il dit : 

\- Je te laisse finir puisque manifestement tu préfères ça à autre chose. J’ai rendez-vous avec une autre fille demain. Je comptais faire ça ici mais apparemment elle va devoir se salir les genoux dehors. Quand elle le fera, je fermerai les yeux et j’imaginerai que c’est toi.

Kita attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de tomber à genoux, scié en deux par l’intensité brutale de son désir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l’impression que son corps n’était pas assez robuste, pas assez solide pour supporter tout cela, tout ce qui lui était infligé. Cela l’empêcha de rattraper Atsumu pour lui dire de rester, qu’il pouvait très bien se charger de ça lui même. Et longtemps après que le bruit de ses pas se fut éteint, il gardait la même envie de lui hurler de revenir.

***

Kita n’arrivait pas à savoir quand ce qui n’avait été d’abord que quelques sensations diffuses avait pu se muer en un tel monstre affamé, qu’il n’arrivait plus à garder dans le cadre réglé et rassurant de son quotidien. Il semblait prêt à lui échapper à chaque seconde et il sentait qu’il ne pourrait plus le refréner bien longtemps. C’était comme si une part du renard était entré en lui, quand il était encore presque un enfant, et elle se réveillait soudainement.

Mais s’il était honnête, il comprenait à présent tout ce qu’il avait voulu refouler et se cacher à lui-même pendant si longtemps.

Cela avait commencé par une question : qu’est-ce que cela ferait s’il touchait Atsumu ? Cette simple idée n’avait pu pourtant naître que du désir, encore masqué mais déjà bien là, palpitant au fond de sa poitrine. C'était lancinant d'abord, cette envie de le frôler de ses doigts. C'était simplement pour vérifier qu’il était vraiment là. Peut-être pourrait-il se souvenir de l'odeur qu'avait la forêt ce jour-là, en effleurant ses cheveux ?

Cela avait continué avec des regards incessants. Kita ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder la bouche d’Atsumu. Il avait toujours quelque chose à l’intérieur, n'importe quelle nourriture ou carcasse, un bout de chair rogné ou suçoté et quand ce n'était pas le cas, un sourire épais, dédaigneux. Kita aurait presque dit un sourire attendrissant tant il sentait que c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, qu’il était incapable d’en avoir un vraiment sincère et heureux. Mais un sourire effrayant tout de même, constatait-il avec une crainte qu’il ne comprenait alors pas encore vraiment.

Il y avait eu aussi ces contacts. Kita n’avait pas l’habitude de toucher les gens. Cela ne le dégoûtait pas, pas plus que cela ne l’effrayait, mais il était trop respectueux de chaque chose et de chaque être pour lui imposer un contact physique qui ne soit pas nécessaire ou désiré. Avant chaque service, il touchait, toujours, le ballon de volley du bout des doigts, comme pour s’excuser des coups qui lui seraient portés. Puis à la fin du match, en les rangeant, il les caressait comme pour les remercier de ce qu’ils leur avaient donné. Mais Atsumu n’avait pas à se plier à ces règles bassement terrestres. Il était un esprit après tout. Et quand Kita avait touché pour la première fois les cheveux d’Atsumu pour lui montrer son approbation, comme on prodiguerait une caresse à un jeune chiot pour le récompenser, il avait compris que ce n’était pas seulement pour pouvoir garder sur ses doigts l’odeur des fourrés. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec toucher la réalité et sa banalité. C’était plus que la douceur de frôler n’importe quelle pousse verdissante, plus que la morsure de se plonger dans n’importe quel ruisseau au petit matin. C’était toucher le ciel et en éprouver, pour la première fois, l’intense matérialité. 

Kita avait mis l’émotion qui l’avait secoué alors, jusqu’au plus profond de son ventre, sur le compte de la dévotion. Mais il savait à présent que ce geste n’avait rien de l’innocence qu’il avait alors affichée. Il avait cru que son corps n’était fait que pour l’effort et la satisfaction du travail bien fait mais il comprenait comme il avait été présomptueux de penser qu’il serait éternellement épargné par la lourdeur oppressante et la vanité du désir.

Pourtant Kita aurait dû deviner. Parfois quand une averse violente déchirait le ciel et qu’il s’en préservait, à l’abri d’un toit rassurant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sortir la main à l’extérieur, pour y sentir frapper l’eau de la pluie, pour la sentir couler sur lui, en résistant à son envie profonde : qu’elle inonde sa bouche, son corps tout entier, le sol sous ses pieds. Aimer Atsumu avait le goût de cette pluie et s’il y a longtemps, il n’y avait exposé que la main, il sentait à présent que c’était tout son corps qu’il voulait immerger sous ce déluge qui s’abattait sur lui.

Mais même si cette ombre hurlante qui s’emparait de lui lui paraissait étrangère, la seule terreur qui persistait encore était celle qui l’étreignait à l’idée qu’il pourrait ne jamais se faire dévorer. 

Il se retrouvait alors dans son lit, assailli par des pulsions qui lui paraissaient horriblement gênantes mais qui étaient irrépressibles. Comme si son corps, pourtant son si fidèle allié depuis si longtemps, le trahissait, exigeant de façon harcelante une libération qu’il ignorait comment lui donner. 

Pourtant, en repensant au chant nuptial d’Atsumu dans ce local, à sa main saisissant son poignet, aux dents du renard plantés dans sa chair, sa propre main, marquée, finit, seule, par trouver la voie et Kita ne put qu’apprendre que ce soulagement, ce répit qu’il arrivait finalement à obtenir ne durait que quelques instants avant que de nouvelles images envahissent son esprit, avant qu’une nouvelle vague n’irrigue ses veines, le poussant à recommencer de façon un peu désespérée, presque douloureuse, pour réussir à trouver suffisamment de paix pour arriver à dormir. 

Il ne comprenait pas comment des gestes tellement vains, accomplis seul, cachés dans le noir, pouvaient lui paraître à ce point nécessaires. Mais surtout, il se sentait alors bassement humain, plus loin de son dieu qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

***

Kita évita soigneusement les alentours du gymnase les jours suivants, se contentant de l’entrée principale et des déplacements nécessaires pour aller s’entraîner. Il devait lutter contre une image qui flottait sans cesse dans son esprit : celle d’Atsumu en train de l’attendre, avec un air sûr de lui, suffisant, et qui malgré toute son ambiguïté l’attirait dangereusement. Mais pour résister, il s’aidait de la crainte de découvrir un autre spectacle bien différent, qu’il préférait à tout prix éviter, et sur lequel il pensait être bien plus susceptible de tomber.

Il aurait aimé être moins sensible à la façon dont Atsumu le regardait à présent le soir, quand les frontières entre les gens devenaient plus floues et qu’il faisait trop sombre pour qu’il puisse retenir son obscurité. Il avait l’impression que ses propres yeux se troublaient, devenaient liquides et il se sentait marqué par un violent désir de toucher Atsumu pour basculer dans un autre monde mais aussi pour résoudre cette tension dans le ventre qui ne le quittait plus, pour lui chercher enfin un sens, une issue. Il souhaitait ardemment éprouver la réalité de ce qu’il savait très bien n’être pourtant qu’une savante illusion.

Et le plus terrible dans tout ça, c’est qu’il voyait bien qu’Atsumu savait tout de son désir, peut-être encore mieux que Kita lui-même. Il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait lire en lui les mains moites, les réveils nocturnes, la gorge sèche, le goût âcre à l’intérieur, les gémissements étouffés dans l’oreiller et les spasmes incontrôlés et il semblait s’en délecter alors qu’il souriait, la bouche ouverte en dévoilant ses dents. 

Un soir pourtant, alors qu’il faisait déjà nuit, ses pas le menèrent derrière le gymnase, près des escaliers de secours qui n’avaient jamais plus mal porté leur nom, ni plus mal accompli leur fonction. Atsumu était bien là, et seul.

\- Tu es venu finalement. Tu as mis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

En disant cela, il s’était approché de Kita. Son visage n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j’aurais pu attendre quelqu’un d’autre alors que je sais que tu vas m’appartenir ?

La phrase eut l’effet escompté : Kita se sentit coupable de son manque de foi. 

Atsumu fit alors glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Kita avant d’empoigner sa nuque avec force. Leurs soupirs mêlés se répondirent.

\- Je croyais tu devais attendre que je te le demande.

\- J’ai menti. C’était juste pour l’effet dramatique.

Atsumu sourit exagérément et Kita pouvait voir, de plus près que jamais, toutes ses dents. Elle l’hypnotisaient, obstinément, au point qu’il s’entendit dire :

\- Laisse-moi te faire ça, moi.

Kita put voir le visage d’Atsumu céder à un léger étonnement et il se demanda même si ses joues n’avaient pas légèrement rosi. Mais il ne se posa plus aucune question quand il vit un large sourire lui déchirer la bouche suivi d’un rire bref, comme un jappement, avant qu’il ne dise :

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Kita aurait aimé qu’il l’embrasse avant, mais déjà Atsumu s’était emparé de ses mains pour les placer sur sa ceinture, l’enjoignant à en défaire la boucle. Et Kita reconnut et accepta avec reconnaissance la façon dont Atsumu lui intimait tant de choses par ses gestes muets. Il respectait ainsi la volonté de son dieu ou peut-être était-ce juste un prétexte pour céder à son propre désir. Et peu importait qu’Atsumu ne soit plus que le reflet imparfait, trop humain, sans pouvoir pourtant l’être jamais, du renard qu’il avait croisé dans le passé. Peu importait à quel ordre impérieux Kita répondait vraiment en réalité. Car c’est avec dévotion qu’il s’agenouilla devant lui, en frémissant et en déglutissant avec difficulté.

C'était finalement lui qui se tachait les genoux dans la terre mais ce n'était rien, il en avait l’habitude. C'était juste un endroit si familier, un havre précieux, une salissure quotidienne.

\- C’est bien mieux comme ça. Je n’ai même pas besoin d’imaginer que c’est toi, et je te garantis que je vais garder les yeux bien ouverts pour regarder ça.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps - vraiment pas longtemps - pour que dans sa bouche, dans tout son corps, il puisse enfin boire l’essence de son dieu, alors qu’il était irrigué lui-même de toutes les rosées, les pluies d’orage, les cours d’eau qu’il avait cru familiers mais qui soudain ne l’étaient plus du tout. Et il aurait voulu que ce soit éternellement le cas, même s’il devait s’étouffer à moitié à chaque fois. 

Quand Kita releva les yeux, il constata qu’Atsumu était pantelant, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle ni sa contenance. Kita eut presque l’impression de percevoir une étrange faiblesse en lui, pour la première fois, et simultanément la sensation grisante de son propre pouvoir. Mais rapidement, Atsumu reprit ses esprits et se rhabilla, se dégageant autoritairement de l’étreinte des bras de Kita autour de ses hanches, de façon empressée, sans un mot ni même un regard vers lui. Puis il partit après avoir juste posé brièvement sa main sur la tête de Kita, avec une certaine douceur tout de même, avant de s’éloigner et de disparaître dans l’obscurité soudain devenue glaciale.. 

La sensation de pouvoir se mua alors en un horrible sentiment d’impuissance alors que Kita se retrouvait seul, sans savoir si ce qu’il avait fait était mal ou bien, et avec son propre désir dont il ne savait plus quoi faire, et qu’il trouvait tout d’un coup incroyablement mesquin. 

Et malgré la tendresse et le sentiment brutal d’abandon que l’empoignaient simultanément, il dut tout de même s’en occuper, tout seul, les genoux boueux. Il n’y avait pas pensé une seule seconde quand Atsumu était là mais soudain faire ça seul, par terre, alors que quelqu’un était susceptible d’arriver, n’avait plus rien d’excitant. C’était seulement nécessaire même s’il avait l’impression que ça ne faisait qu’ajouter de la souillure à la souillure. 

Il se demandait comment l’expérience profonde et touchante qu’il avait vécue quelques minutes à peine auparavant, avait pu se teinter d’une telle saleté, comme la terre dont les traces sombres s’élargissaient sur son pantalon. Comment cette fusion, cette harmonie, cette connexion avec toute chose qu’il avait ressentie lui paraissaient maintenant qu’il était seul un besoin désespérément trivial de juste se vider, comme on le ferait d’une bassine trop pleine. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva ce que tant de personnes autour de lui ne faisaient que répéter et qu’il avait toujours réfuté auparavant : la terre était sale. Ou plutôt, c’était lui qui était sale. Quand il eut fini, il frotta sa main sur le sol peut-être pour la nettoyer, mais il le fit avec douceur comme s’il lui demandait pardon. En voyant des gouttes tomber sur la terre, il comprit qu’il pleurait et il put savourer un léger soulagement, salvateur, en se laissant aller à l’idée que comme la pluie, ses larmes auraient le pouvoir de la purifier et peut-être lui aussi avec.

***

On ne pouvait pas dire qu’Atsumu brillait par son courage. Mais ça Kita le savait et c’était surtout sa propre lâcheté qui l’horrifiait. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il avait peur. Pouvait-il vraiment lui arriver quelque chose de pire que de se faire ainsi ignorer ?

Le destin lui semblait cruel. Le seul être qu’il avait jamais aimé passionnément avait pris forme humaine et Kita s’était laissé allé, naïvement, à l’idée qu’il avait peut-être le droit de convoiter Atsumu maintenant qu’il n’était plus vraiment un dieu. Pourtant, il n’était pas vraiment humain non plus et Kita ignorait s’il était prêt à supporter de le voir jeter sur lui ce mépris qu’il avait lu tant de fois dans ses yeux, et notamment quand il parlait de ces filles qu’il prenait et qu’il jetait après. Et c’était d’autant plus ironique que Kita les avait tant jalousées auparavant. Au bout du compte, il ne savait plus bien si rencontrer Atsumu avait été la récompense ou le châtiment que lui avait envoyé Inari. 

Kita avait toujours cherché à contenir ses envies, pour qu’elles ne prennent pas la place de celles des autres mais cet égoïsme trop longtemps contenu semblait vouloir prendre sa revanche. Les soirs suivants, quand il voyait Atsumu regarder ailleurs, ostensiblement, il avait envie d’hurler à tous ceux qui étaient dans le gymnase de s'en aller, puis de refermer la porte à clé derrière eux et de rester seul avec lui pour affronter son destin et trouver enfin une réponse à cette question. 

Il réussit à se contenir bien sûr, et n’eut pas d’autre choix, à la place, de se compromettre en mentant, alors qu’il détestait ça. Fréquenter Atsumu semblait le condamner à se salir toujours davantage. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il était trop facile pour Atsumu de l’éviter indéfiniment en restant caché derrière Osamu. 

\- Atsumu ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faudrait que tu m’attendes dans le gymnase après l’entraînement. J’ai des consignes à te donner pour l’année prochaine, en tant que capitaine.

Cette dernière précision lui avait paru nécessaire alors que personne ne semblait se formaliser de sa demande, ni même se préoccuper de leur conversation. Seul Osamu lui lança un regard un peu circonspect. Mais Kita ne s’y attarda pas, il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d’Atsumu qui, malgré une sorte de gêne que Kita ne lui connaissait pas, continuait à lui sourire. 

\- J’y serai.

Kita ne savait pas si Atsumu allait vraiment rester. Il était libre après tout, bien trop libre, songeait-il avec tristesse. Quand il sortit des vestiaires après s’être changé, il entendit le son d’un ballon rebondissant sur le sol du gymnase, à intervalles réguliers. Le bruit s’intensifiait à mesure qu’il avançait dans le couloir, comme des tambours scandant la marche d’un condamné. Quand il atteignit la vaste salle centrale, désormais vide, l’écho du bruit semblait monter jusqu’au plafond vers lequel Kita leva les yeux, comme s’il lui semblait soudain aussi vaste que le ciel. Quand il les baissa, le bruit s’était arrêté. Il vit Atsumu, tourné vers lui, le ballon entre les mains, et il se détesta en sentant sa propre faiblesse. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être attendri en voyant son air coupable, celui d’un renardeau pris sur le fait après avoir fait une bêtise.

Le problème finalement ce n'était pas tant qu'il ait pris ce qu’il voulait sans rien donner en échange. Ça Kita pouvait encore le supporter. C'était qu’il ne lui ait même pas demandé de recommencer. Kita avait envie de lui dire qu’il pourrait faire tout ce qu’il voudrait de lui, autant de fois qu’il le voudrait, mais il voulait juste qu’il ne le fasse plus avec quelqu’un d’autre. Il ne le dit pas cependant. Il savait que c’était inutile. Atsumu était un animal sauvage et le resterait à jamais et à plus forte raison car il s’agissait d’un esprit. Atsumu ne lui appartiendrait jamais. 

Arrivé près de lui, il ne savait même plus ce qu’il attendait, il n’avait plus aucune certitude à part celle que son ventre se serrait atrocement et qu’il avait de plus en plus envie de pleurer. Il ignorait comment agir. Devait-il implorer ou ordonner, être le dévot ou le capitaine ? Il choisit de faire un pari fou et de miser sur l’humanité d’Atsumu. 

\- Je t'interdis de m'ignorer comme tu le fais.

Il avait voulu adopter un ton autoritaire, en se concentrant sur sa colère et son ressentiment, mais il eut l’impression que sa voix trahissait qu’il ne s’agissait finalement que d’une prière. Atsumu sembla déstabilisé par cet ordre qui n’en était pas un. Mais il sourit tout de même, méchamment, en disant : 

\- Est-ce que c’est là que je suis censé m’excuser d’être parti comme un voleur ?

Kita eut presque envie de rire devant l’absurdité de la situation. Son visage se contenta d’un sourire involontaire, un peu aigre, totalement désespéré.

\- Non ! C’est ce que tu es de toute façon. Et il faudrait que tu aies des scrupules ? Ce serait ridicule.

Et c’est la voix déjà plus tremblante qu’il ajouta en regardant intensément Atsumu dans les yeux : 

\- Je ne vais pas te demander d’être quelqu’un d’autre juste parce que tu me fais souffrir. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne le souhaite même pas. 

Atsumu le dévisagea un instant, presque étonné, avant de sourire avec plus de chaleur que d’habitude. 

\- Comment tu peux me connaître et me supporter, m’accepter quand même ? Tu es vraiment un humain étrange. 

Atsumu avait définitivement retrouvé sa superbe et il souriait largement quand il s’avança vers Kita, tentant de franchir les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui. Mais Kita recula, trop conscient du danger à présent. Pourtant, chaque pas en arrière était plus lent et indécis que le précédent et il avait déjà décidé d’arrêter de fuir au moment où il sentit le mur contre son dos. Atsumu se saisit alors de sa main et l’approcha de sa bouche. Il ouvrit plus largement les lèvres et Kita ne vit que ses canines pointues avant que sa langue ne caresse un de ses doigts pour finalement l’introduire dans sa bouche. Kita fut saisi par sa chaleur et eut le réflexe de retirer sa main, comme quand on touche une surface brûlante. Mais Atsumu resserra son étreinte, avec force, et se mit à mordiller ses doigts puis sa main, doucement d’abord, puis en mordant plus franchement. Quand Kita sentit ses dents pénétrer dans sa chair, il sut que c'était tout ce qu’il attendait, depuis le début. C'était une reconnaissance, intime, mais cela n'avait pas la violence de ses souvenirs. C'était vif mais doux, presque tendre aussi. C'était encore plus douloureux. 

\- Moi aussi je te connais.

Kita aurait aimé être ému mais à la place il fut envahi par un désir furieux. Son cœur se mit à battre bien trop fort dans sa poitrine et son sang à circuler trop vite dans tout son corps. Il sentait sa respiration se raccourcir et il comprenait qu’il ne pourrait jamais qu’être à la merci d’Atsumu, éternellement. Il avait toujours su qu’il ne fallait pas désobéir aux dieux mais il aimait l’idée qu’il pouvait avoir encore sa propre volonté. Ce n’était pas le cas et le torrent vital et pulsant qui l’irriguait lui rappelait cruellement son infériorité, sa mortalité, qu’il n’était fait que de chair et de sang. 

Atsumu approcha, d’un geste languissant, son autre main de son torse. Kita eut un instant la crainte que ses doigts se transforment en griffes et déchirent sa poitrine pour ensuite y fouiller, y arracher son cœur et peut-être le dévorer. Il aurait été prêt à l’accepter, pour le sentir en lui, le plus profondément possible, ou pour enfin échapper à toute cette pesanteur douloureuse qu’il ressentait dans tout son corps. Mais ce fut avec une incroyable douceur, qui n’était pas de ce monde, dont il ne l’aurait jamais cru capable, qu'il la posa finalement sur sa poitrine.

\- Je connais ton cœur, parce qu’il est à moi.

Kita ne pensa pas une seconde à le contredire. Et il se tendit davantage encore alors qu'Atsumu descendait horriblement lentement sa main le long de son torse, en le frôlant à peine, au point que c'en était insupportable. Et plus insupportable encore fut la façon dont il s'arrêta brusquement, en disant dans un sourire espiègle, presque méprisant dans lequel Kita pouvait distinguer facilement toutes ses dents : 

\- Il n'y a pas que pas ton cœur qui va m'appartenir.

Kita n'avait toujours aucune objection. Il souhaitait ardemment qu’Atsumu ait vraiment raison cette fois. Mais il ne laisserait plus le hasard décider de son sort sans rien faire pour tenter de l’influencer.

\- S’il te plaît, touche-moi. Je t’en prie.

Atsumu murmura dans un soupir, comme pour lui-même : 

\- Je suis vraiment censé résister à cette innocence ?

Puis il descendit finalement sa main et Kita s’entendit brusquement gémir. Quand Atsumu s’agenouilla ensuite, pour le dévorer, Kita comprit qu’il lui était plus soumis qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, à lui et au bon vouloir de sa langue, de ses dents, de ses mains. Il se demandait si sa bouche serait là pour lécher ou mordre, ou les deux à la fois, et cette incertitude, cette crainte rendait tout meilleur encore. Kita ignorait s’il pourrait un jour dissocier à nouveau la peur et le désir, la souffrance et le plaisir. Et au-delà de son corps, il eut la sensation qui se mua en certitude qu’Atsumu avait achevé d’avaler son cœur. Kita lui appartenait, de tout son être.

En entendant ses propres halètements, Kita ne leur trouvait plus rien d’humain d’ailleurs et il n’était plus sûr de l’être totalement lui-même. Il mourrait d’envie de mettre ses mains dans les cheveux d’Atsumu et les serrer, les empoigner mais il n’osait pas se montrer aussi autoritaire dans un tel moment. 

Quand Atsumu lui prit lui-même sa main encore rougie pour la glisser dans ses propres cheveux, Kita n’eut pas le temps de savourer leur douceur lumineuse et cette caresse réparatrice. Il eut soudain le corps arraché par un plaisir brutal et hurlant, qui n’avait rien à voir avec celui qu’il avait pu créer seul et qui n’avait jamais ressemblé qu’à un vague soulagement. Il le laissa éperdu, tremblant, sa main blessée agrippée aux cheveux d’Atsumu, l’autre plaquée contre le mur, à la recherche d’un soutien, nécessaire pour se maintenir, tenir encore sur ses jambes. 

Mais Atsumu n’en avait manifestement pas fini avec lui. Il se releva et retourna Kita de façon brusque, plaquant son visage contre le mur, avant de défaire sa propre ceinture. 

Kita n’eut qu’une brève et vague intuition de ce qu’il allait faire avant que cela n’advienne et à la stupéfaction succéda très vite la douleur. Atsumu ne faisait preuve d’aucune précaution ni d’aucune délicatesse mais Kita ne songea pas un instant à tenter de l’arrêter, ni même à protester. Cela faisait mal pourtant. Très mal. Mais il voulait entendre encore la respiration saccadée d’Atsumu dans ses oreilles, sentir son corps humide et brûlant qui heurtait violemment le sien, ses mâchoires qui lui serraient le cou, la main d'Atsumu saisissant la sienne, faisant palpiter ses cicatrices comme si elles étaient vivantes et qu'elles le reconnaissaient. Et le souvenir de l'ancienne douleur se mêla à la nouvelle et au plaisir.

Il ne comprit pas comment son propre désir pouvait revenir déjà, violemment et douloureusement, comme une nouvelle averse qui fondait sur lui. Il sentait sur la peau d'Atsumu, sur ses doigts qu’il avait glissés dans sa bouche, l’étouffant presque, l'odeur et le goût de la terre profonde remplie d'os et qu'il atteignait parfois quand les sillons qu'il avait creusés étaient allés trop loin et qu’il avait la sensation de profaner quelque chose de sacré. La terre profonde à laquelle on confiait le corps de ceux qu'on avait aimés et les trésors les plus précieux, les plus inavouables secrets. Et il lui sembla que le gymnase devenait soudain le ventre de l'univers entier.

Il exulta, bruyamment, en songeant qu’Atsumu le possédait et le déchiquetait, jusqu'au bout et parce qu'il pouvait savoir et sentir profondément, enfin, tout ce que cela faisait. C’était comme la douleur et l’effort et la victoire après. C’était oublier tout ce qui n’était pas son corps, tout en ayant l’impression de s’en évader. C’était s’illuminer et s’éliminer tout à la fois. 

Kita avait entendu dire qu'étreindre un Kitsune, c'était comme étreindre un rêve. Maintenant qu’il pouvait éprouver la matérialité de ces mots, elle l’inondait comme une certitude, à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur de son corps. Et même si on aurait pu considérer que ce qu’il vivait relevait plutôt du cauchemar que du rêve, lui savait que c’était faux et il n’avait plus du tout envie de se réveiller.

Il le fallut pourtant. Et ce fut cruel. Il fut soudain assailli par la douleur qui avait été occultée par le plaisir mais qui revenait d’autant plus brutalement. Et alors qu’il nettoyait le mur et le sol, sous le regard et le sourire indéchiffrables d’Atsumu, qui était resté cette fois, sans que Kita puisse décider si ce n’était pas pire finalement, il ne savait plus quoi penser ni ressentir. Il avait une sensation de compromission, à effacer ainsi, à quatre pattes, les traces de ce qu’il ne voudrait pourtant jamais plus oublier. Mais il ressentait un espoir bien plus douloureux encore. Il devait lutter contre les larmes, incapable d’évaluer l’étendue de tout ce qu’il avait gagné, de tout ce qu’il avait perdu. Même les souvenirs anciens semblaient avoir une autre couleur désormais. 

Atsumu fit une partie du chemin du retour avec lui, silencieusement, dans la nuit sans étoiles. Il lui jetait parfois un regard acéré comme s’il guettait le moindre signe ou peut-être la moindre faiblesse, et sans que Kita ne sache d'où lui venait cette impression qu'il cherchait ainsi une occasion de le soulager ou une opportunité de l’achever. Mais Kita avait juste envie de lui prendre la main, quand même, alors qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait espérer plus que ce qu’il avait eu. Il avait déjà la chance de marcher avec un renard à ses côtés, après tout, et de l’aimer. 

Lui aussi regardait Atsumu à la dérobée, son assurance désinvolte qui pouvait sans cesse se transformer en excès de confiance en soi ridicule ou en autorité cruelle. Il voyait ses sourcils toujours inclinés dédaigneusement, son sourire arrogant, toujours prêt à devenir méprisant. Et il en voulait plus, il en voudrait toujours plus.

***

Atsumu lui avait dit qu'Osamu ne le lâchait plus, le surveillait, et qu'il ne pouvait le retrouver ni à la pause, ni après l’entraînement. Kita le soupçonnait fortement de mentir. Il lui arrivait même de se demander s’il avait jamais entendu de sa part la moindre vérité. Et quand il sentait le regard d'Atsumu posé sur lui, quand en se retournant, il le voyait sourire avec un air entendu, presque obscène, il pouvait lire son désir de lui encore, et cela lui suffisait pour se dire qu'il pouvait attendre, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu’il fixe trop longtemps cette bouche légèrement ouverte tout de même. Car il repensait à tout ce qu’elle lui avait fait, ce qu’elle pourrait encore lui faire et l’impatience se muait en un afflux sanguin inopportun. Et puis il avait tellement l’habitude des déceptions, qu’il n’osait pas trop rêver à ce qui pourrait bien ne plus jamais arriver.

La douleur physique était passée mais ce n’était qu’un détail mineur. La souffrance d’avoir eu Atsumu en lui tout en sachant ne jamais pouvoir l’y retenir, la perspective de ne plus le voir, chaque jour, très bientôt, restaient difficilement supportables pour son cœur blessé. Et pourtant, même s’il s’était dit qu’il y avait des limites au fait de rajouter toujours de la frustration à la frustration, de la douleur à la douleur, il n’en était plus vraiment sûr. Il lui semblait qu’il pouvait en supporter encore davantage.

Ses pas l’avaient mené machinalement jusqu’au gymnase alors que pourtant il n’y avait plus d’entraînement le matin. Kita avait toujours eu l’habitude de se lever tôt pour profiter des dernières heures de la nuit, quand tout le monde était désormais couché et personne encore levé, et qui n’appartenaient bien souvent qu’à lui. Et la fin de l’année était tellement proche qu’il avait besoin de s’imprégner de ces lieux qu’il allait bientôt quitter à jamais, de repasser partout où il avait vécu tant de joies ces dernières années et en particulier là où il avait récemment vécu certaines choses inavouables, douloureuses et précieuses avec Atsumu. 

Il fit une pause devant le local, effleurant la porte du bout des doigts, marcha dans la grande salle du gymnase jusqu’à ce pan de mur où son désir, puis Atsumu, l’avaient crucifié seulement quelques jours auparavant. Il y chercha une trace de ce qui s’y était passé mais il avait nettoyé soigneusement et c’est à l’aveuglette qu’il plaça ses mains contre la surface poreuse, souhaitant faire revenir ainsi l’instant et les sensations, comme quand on met son corps dans toutes les positions possibles pour réussir à retrouver, le matin, les bribes d’un rêve qu’on ne veut pas encore oublier ni abandonner. Son itinéraire se poursuivit jusqu’à la sortie de secours. Il s’apprêtait à en pousser la lourde et épaisse porte de sécurité pour sortir dans ce dernier lieu de pèlerinage mais il fut interrompu par un violent bruit métallique, qui résonna dans tout le gymnase, accompagnant le tremblement de la porte. Quelqu’un semblait essayer de la forcer de l’extérieur. 

\- Mais je t’avais dit que ça servait à rien. T’es vraiment trop con à vouloir toujours prouver que tu as raison même quand tu sais que t’es en train de te planter.

C’était la voix d’Osamu. Kita eut un instant l’instinct de s’écarter vivement de la porte, pour cacher à tout prix sa présence. Mais il fit rapidement demi-tour, en étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Il savait très bien avec qui Osamu se trouvait. Et la curiosité était plus forte que la crainte irrationnelle qui l’étreignit. 

\- Oh c’est bon. Pas la peine de m’agresser comme ça de bon matin. En plus ça tombe mal, il fait abusément froid.

Kita eut un frisson en entendant sa voix. Peut-être parce qu’elle le ferait éternellement frémir, ou peut-être parce qu’il avait la sensation de partager son inconfort même si lui était à l’abri à l’intérieur du gymnase.

\- Je t’avais dit qu’il n’y avait pas entraînement ce matin. T’es aimanté par ce gymnase ou quoi. Tu commences à me saouler avec ton volley. C’est la fin de l’année, relâche un peu la pression.

\- Ouais c’est bon, j’ai dû me gourer. 

\- Oui parce que si c’était juste pour un de tes rencards, c’était pas la peine de me réveiller pour que je voie ça.

Il y eut un silence. 

\- Putain Atsumu c’est quoi ce sourire niais là ? Tu me fais peur depuis quelques temps. Je sentais qu’il y avait un truc bizarre. C’est qui ta nouvelle conquête, celle qui te donne cet air stupide ?

Le nouveau silence qui suivit fut plus long que le précédent. 

\- Mais réponds putain ! Ne me dis pas que c’est lui. J’ai trouvé votre conversation de l’autre jour vraiment trop bizarre et j’ai vu comme tu le regardais mais je me suis dit : « il va quand même pas faire ça, il oserait pas ».

Osamu semblait vraiment furieux. Sa voix de plus en plus forte devenait presque un cri.

\- T’as pas fait ça ? Pas Kita, je t’en prie. Putain, mais je t’avais dit de pas y toucher pourtant. Tu as vu comme il a pris soin de nous. Comment t’as pu faire ça ? Atsumu, tu m’avais promis que tu n’y toucherais pas ! Pas à lui bordel ! Tu pouvais pas te retenir ?

Kita sursauta une première fois en entendant son nom, puis une nouvelle voix, plus brusquement, quand retentit le bruit violent d’un corps projeté contre la porte. Il s’ensuivit des gémissements et le son de coups portés. Au moment où Kita s’approchait de la porte pour intervenir, ils cessèrent pourtant et Kita interrompit son geste. La colère d’Osamu semblait s’être apaisée et sa voix était déjà plus basse, presque désolée.

\- Mais Kita c’est vraiment quelqu’un de bien. Tu le sais pourtant. De toute façon, ça m’étonne pas : on dirait que dès que tu vois un humain décent, il faut que tu le salisses.

Kita ne se sentait pas sale pourtant à cet instant, juste infiniment triste. 

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est pour le retrouver que je t'ai entraîné ici.

\- Ouais... Je te rappelle qu’à la base tu m’avais surtout vendu le goût des onigiris. Mais même. Putain Atsumu, tu n’avais pas le droit de l’attacher à toi ! Tu te rends compte qu’il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais t’oublier, son cœur pourrait rester toujours prisonnier. Est-ce que Kita, Kita bordel, méritait vraiment ça ?

\- Non, il est évident qu’il mérite mieux que moi.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Kita avait eu l’impression d’entendre de la tendresse dans les derniers mots d’Osamu. Il en fut de même dans la voix d’Atsumu juste après, ou alors était-ce juste ce qu'il souhaitait : 

\- Mais c’est moi qu’il veut et Osamu, tu verrais la pureté de son cœur... si tu savais le goût qu’il a. C’était bien meilleur que tout ce à quoi j’avais goûté. Et puis tu aurais vu aussi cette façon dont il accepte tout de moi, dont il en redemande et la ferveur qu'il y met, la force, l’innocence. J'en serais presque tombé amoureux.

\- Mais justement Atsumu putain. Tu ne peux pas et c’est bien pour ça que tu n’avais pas le droit

\- Mais tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que j'ai vraiment fait exprès ? J’ai essayé je te le jure. Ça fait presque deux ans que je me retiens. Mais j’aimerais bien t’y voir toi à ne pas pouvoir toucher un truc qui t’appartient. Je pourrais lui faire tout ce que je veux, lui prendre tout ce que je veux qu’il ne dirait rien, qu’il me pardonnerait tout.

\- T’est vraiment dégueulasse Atsumu. Mais quand même, ne me dis pas que tu lui as menti au point de lui dire des mots d’amour, de l’embrasser ? Rien que l’idée me donne envie de gerber.

\- Non, je ferai jamais ça ! Jamais de la vie ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Détends-toi, le lycée c’est bientôt fini pour lui. On sera plus obligés de le croiser. Il suffira de plus le revoir. Et puis t’inquiète, je sais que ça reste un humain comme les autres, même s’il a vraiment meilleur goût. Il pourra très bien se contenter des petites miettes que je lui ai données. 

\- T’es vraiment un connard Atsumu.

Le ton d’Osamu semblait résigné. Atsumu lâcha dans un rire : 

\- Comme toi je te signale !

Celui d’Osamu lui répondit : 

\- Non tu es un encore plus gros connard.

Le bruit d’une pierre dévalant une falaise a toujours une dimension tragique, alors qu’elle rebondit irrémédiablement et que l’on attend l’impact suivant, avec crainte et une sensation d’inexorable, au point d’être soulagé quand elle a terminé sa chute en s’écrasant au fond du ravin ou alors quand elle est déjà trop profondément tombée pour que l’on puisse encore l’entendre dégringoler. Alors qu’aurait-il fallu dire du bruit du cœur de Kita violemment arraché à l’extérieur de sa poitrine, et projeté dans le vide dans ce moment où il réalisait qu’il avait tout donné de lui, et bien plus encore à ce renard pour finalement entendre ça en échange ?

Il eut envie de rire, douloureusement, amèrement. A quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ? A ce qu’Atsumu l’aime ? Et que cela puisse lui faire oublier à quel point il le faisait souffrir ? Kita avait toujours su qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à cette histoire, qu'il ne pouvait en résulter rien de bon. Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il tout de même déçu ? Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait l’être encore, comment son espoir, qu’il avait tout fait pour dédaigner, pouvait être encore si vivace et s’obstiner à exister comme malgré lui et toute sa volonté.

La trivialité de cette conversation l’horrifiait, il la trouvait, plus que jamais, indigne de dieux. Et c’était ironique car il avait voulu compter sur l’humanité d’Atsumu mais il se confirmait qu’elle n’aurait jamais d’autre forme que cette médiocrité vulgaire. La légèreté des mots qui avaient été employés, du ton, des rires étaient une torture tant elle contrastait violemment avec le poids écrasant dans sa poitrine mêlant à cette foi, dont il n’arrivait malgré tout pas à se défaire, un amour plus immense encore. Et alors que c’était juste quelques jours avant, il n’arrivait plus du tout à se souvenir comme c’était avant cette faim inextinguible, condamnée à n’être jamais assouvie, qu’il avait d’Atsumu.

Il ressentait plus que jamais l’écart entre leurs mondes qu’il ne pourrait jamais combler, et l’incroyable outrecuidance dont il avait preuve en croyant qu’il pourrait amener un renard à lui, se lier à une créature d’un monde qui n’était pas le sien. Mais Kita avait beau savoir qu’un dieu ne pouvait aimer son serviteur, que les arbres, les fleurs et les renards étaient condamnés à l’ignorer, son humanité se révoltait d’être ainsi rejetée. 

Il se mit soudain à courir, il fallait qu’il fuie ce lieu qui lui avait paru précieux quelques instants auparavant mais qui lui semblait juste un enfer désormais. Il avait besoin que l’effort physique mette son corps dans un état d’urgence, nécessaire pour le persuader qu’il avait la force d’avancer, d’exister encore. 

Il atteignit le bosquet qui jouxtait le réfectoire et où il était si agréable de s’étendre et déjeuner quand il faisait beau. Mais dans l’obscurité du petit matin, c’était juste une nouvelle forêt, effrayante, mais dans laquelle évoluer au milieu des arbres tous semblables et différents pourtant, lui permit d’accéder à la sensation libératoire de sortir de son corps, de se dissoudre, en devenant l’un d’eux. 

C’est en plantant ses ongles dans l’écorce qu’il finit par éclater en sanglots, en se laissant glisser doucement jusqu’à avoir les genoux au sol, douloureux à être ainsi appuyés sur les racines rugueuses de l’arbre. 

Il n’entendit pas Atsumu arriver. C’était un renard après tout, qui retrouvait la douceur feutrée de la terre sous ses pieds. 

\- J’ai entendu le bruit de ton cœur se briser.

Kita se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche. C’était un réflexe inutile et il le savait très bien. Atsumu avait tout eu de lui, ou plutôt il lui avait tout pris et il était ridicule de vouloir encore lui cacher des choses. Mais il était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Atsumu ? Pour me mentir encore ? 

\- Tu m’en veux ? 

Kita pouvait presque sentir de la culpabilité dans sa voix, de la crainte. Et quand ses yeux finirent par se lever vers Atsumu malgré sa volonté, c’est lui qui les avait baissés, avec un air contrit, presque soumis, comme s’il demandait pardon. Et Kita se dégoûta mais il sentait que la rancune qu’il croyait, un instant auparavant, tenace était déjà en train de fondre comme la glace sous le soleil d’été. 

\- De quoi ? Du fait que tu n’aies pas de cœur ? Ce n’est pas comme si c’était de ta faute.

Il entendait sa propre voix se radoucir et le souvenir des mots entendus un peu plus tôt perdait déjà de sa violence et de son amertume. C’était vrai, il pouvait tout lui pardonner, à Atsumu, qui n’était finalement, autant que lui, que le jouet de la fatalité, même s’il avait tenté d’y échapper, lui, en quittant la forêt. 

\- Oui mais j’ai le tien à la place. C’est pour lui que je suis venu, tu sais ? Je voulais retrouver cette innocence que j’avais goûtée, voir si elle pouvait résister au monde.

Atsumu semblait pouvoir définitivement lire tout dans son cœur et le combler, en lui disant exactement les mots dont il avait toujours rêvé, avec une sincérité apparente à laquelle Kita avait envie de croire, plus que jamais. Il sentit son corps faiblir en même temps que la tension dans son ventre se réchauffait : il était pris au piège. La mâchoire d’acier lui enserrait déjà la cheville. Il ne comptait pas se déchiqueter la jambe pour y échapper. Parce que cette morsure était trop douce et familière, trop vitale. 

Atsumu s’approcha avec lenteur, demandant silencieusement la permission cette fois. Kita ne bougea pas. Atsumu lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts comme s’il n’osait pas le toucher vraiment, comme s’il demandait s’il en avait encore le droit. Kita aurait aimé lui faire sentir que ce n’était pas le cas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur sa douleur, sa rancune et sa fierté pour résister, le faire languir, au moins un peu. Mais Atsumu avait raison, il avait tous les droits sur lui : Kita se sentit appuyer son visage contre cette caresse.

\- Il est encore plus beau et pur que dans mes souvenirs.

Atsumu le prit alors dans ses bras, croisant ses bras derrière ses épaules et le serrant avec force. Kita aurait voulu qu’il serre plus fort encore, qu’il le broie, pour enfin avoir une bonne raison d’étouffer cette fois, et pour se fondre en lui, à jamais. Atsumu relâcha finalement son étreinte et posa son front contre l’épaule de Kita. Il murmura, si doucement que Kita ne put l’entendre que parce les mots étaient déposés directement, délicatement, dans son oreille :

\- Kita, si je pouvais aimer quelqu’un, ce serait toi. 

Alors ça ressemblait à ça la déclaration d’amour d’un dieu ? C’était beau mais tellement triste à la fois, à ne pouvoir jamais advenir, alors que c’était fait par un être qui était plus que la vie elle-même. 

Atsumu se redressa et chercha son regard. Kita ne vit d’abord, que le sang qui s’était étalé sur le coin de sa bouche quand il avait frotté son visage contre sa veste et qui lui rappela que malgré tout, Atsumu était vivant, à sa façon. Kita voulait retarder le moment où il allait se plonger dans ses yeux, sans qu’il sache si c’était parce qu’il avait peur ou pour rendre le plaisir plus intense encore.

\- Osamu a frappé fort. Tu as du sang là, dit-il en finissant d’en ôter la trace de son doigt.

Atsumu se saisit de sa main au passage et la porta à ses lèvres. Quand il parla ensuite, Kita sentait, à chaque mot, son souffle lui chatouiller les doigts. 

\- Tes mains sont si fortes et douces à la fois, on dirait que tu pourrais porter le monde à l’intérieur tout en le protégeant pour qu’il ne soit jamais brisé.

Atsumu embrassa doucement sa paume puis de sa langue, il ôta son propre sang de son pouce, avant de la glisser entre chacun de ses doigts comme s’il voulait encore les goûter, comme s’il n’était jamais prêt à se lasser de leur parfum. Kita leva alors les yeux vers Atsumu et ce qu’il y lut le bouleversa bien davantage : il y vit les moissons passées et à venir, les arbres les plus hauts et anciens de la forêt, les jeunes et frêles arbrisseaux inclinés respectueusement à leurs pieds, les ailes de tous les oiseaux. 

Atsumu s’approcha encore, de façon hésitante, comme s’il ne savait pas bien comment faire et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kita. Elles avaient la douceur des soirs d’été, de pétales de coquelicots froissés. Kita fut incapable de savoir lequel d’entre eux frissonna le plus. Et au goût métallique du sang se mêlèrent bientôt celui de l’eau fraîche de la source la plus sauvage, des mûres qu’on ne peut cueillir qu’en acceptant de se piquer, et du soleil. Kita sentait bien que leurs bouches qui se caressaient étaient la rencontre de deux univers, brûlants, qui n’auraient jamais dû se lier. Et il savoura plus intensément encore ce défi lancé aux dieux qui était pourtant plus intime que tout ce qu’ils avaient jamais partagé. 

Kita avait déjà oublié ce qui s’était passé juste avant, tous ses souvenirs, jusqu’à la moindre sensation de réalité. Il lui semblait qu’il naissait au monde à cet instant, comme le jour qui commençait à se lever et dont les rayons s’éveillaient et ne semblaient briller que pour eux ce matin là, éclairant les origines d’un monde tout neuf. Même le ciel débordait et envoyait sur eux un azur pâle et tous ses nuages alors que mouraient les dernières étoiles de la nuit. La lumière n’avait rien d’ordinaire et il lui semblait que c’était le corps d’Atsumu qui en était la source, un violent faisceau qui lui transperçait la poitrine en la réchauffant. Voilà ce que serait éternellement son amour pour lui : un enfant à jamais touché, blessé et reconnaissant, avec la même force que si c’était la première fois. 

Kita était toujours plus avide de mêler leurs âmes avec leurs corps. Sous cette lumière pourtant trop crue, il ne ressentait plus aucune honte, aucune gêne, aucune hésitation à présent en sentant son désir s’éveiller à mesure que les dents d’Atsumu mordillaient tendrement ses lèvres. Et ce fut de ses deux mains qu’il saisit avec force la nuque d’Atsumu. Avec ses deux mains qu’il défit la ceinture d’Atsumu avant de déboutonner la sienne. Ce fut lui qui entraîna Atsumu par terre avec autorité, l’enjoignant à recouvrir son corps avec le sien, lui qui descendit ses mains tout en bas du dos d'Atsumu pour plaquer davantage son bassin contre le sien.

Atsumu se redressa un instant comme pour mieux le regarder. Il souriait, avec amusement, avec une joie presque innocente. Mais son sourire mourut au fur et à mesure qu’il se transformait en mots puis en un nouveau baiser.

\- J’y peux rien. J’ai trop envie de toi. Rentrer dans toi c’est comme retrouver un lieu qui m’est cher, que je croyais avoir perdu pour toujours.

Kita était frappé par l’étonnante douceur de ses gestes et des ses doigts, la façon dont il s’occupait de lui quitte à freiner son propre désir. Et c’en était presque plus douloureux que la violence impérieuse de la dernière fois. Pas partout où Atsumu touchait, caressait, léchait, mordait doucement, rentrait finalement, bien sûr, mais dans son cœur qui s’était résigné à prendre seulement ce qu’on lui donnait mais qui à nouveau en voulait plus, tout en sachant très bien ne l’obtenir jamais. 

Et en savourant cette ferveur qu’Atsumu lui rendait avec douceur et application, Kita eut l’impression que tout comme le renard était entré en lui, peut-être que lui aussi était un peu entré dans Atsumu. 

Le souffle d’Atsumu s’était déjà raccourci quand il dit d’une voix éraillée : 

\- Dis mon prénom. Rappelle-moi qui je suis maintenant. Attache-moi à toi.

Alors que Kita s'exécutait, avec dévotion et adoration, comme une litanie, Atsumu prit sa main marquée et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Kita ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette sensation d'être plein d'Atsumu, de le sentir en lui, comme si en le souhaitant de toutes ses forces, il avait le pouvoir de l'engloutir un peu, de se nourrir de lui et d'en garder une trace indélébile. C'était comme vivre un rite initiatique sacré, comme si Atsumu lui avait offert une clé et que Kita s'était engagé à la conserver, en attendant qu’il revienne la chercher. Une clé faite d'herbes folles, de cailloux, de bruyère et de fils de soie entremêlés. 

Et à mesure que les mouvements d’Atsumu devenaient plus amples, et que le plaisir envahissait Kita, c’était surtout pour lui incroyablement émouvant. C’était une trêve, faire le lien entre la terre et le ciel, en rendant l’air autour d’eux palpable comme une caresse intense mais tendre quand même, une union entre les humains et les dieux.

Il voulait toucher ce qui pouvait l'être encore, se lier autant qu'il le pouvait à Atsumu avant de le voir disparaître, comme une étoile filante que l’on voyait s’échapper dans le ciel en chérissant l'éphémère de sa course, comme si le simple fait de l’avoir aperçue passer avait permis de la faire nôtre. 

Atsumu arrêta de bouger un instant et releva le menton de Kita d'un geste délicat.

\- Regarde-moi. Je t’en prie.

Kita ouvrit les yeux. Ainsi il pouvait distinguer tant de chose sur le visage d’Atsumu, la façon dont ses lèvres se serraient avant de s’ouvrir à nouveau dans un souffle rauque, la courbe tombante de ses sourcils froncés, ses mâchoires obstinément crispées. Mais il voyait surtout ses yeux et à l'intérieur, il n’y a avait plus que les flammes crépitantes d’un terrible incendie, ravageant tout sur son passage, les terres fertiles comme la forêt, chaque oiseau essayant de s’envoler pour échapper vainement au feu dévorant. Il souhaita de toute son âme y être lui aussi entièrement consumé. 

Peu lui importait le regard des autres dieux posés sur lui à présent. Seuls lui importait les yeux d’Atsumu qu’il gardait résolument ouverts alors même que le plaisir, devenant plus vif et plus vaste, contractait davantage son corps à chaque seconde. Et ils semblaient le pénétrer toujours plus profondément, comme s’il cherchait à scruter, pour les mémoriser, chaque parcelle de sa chair. Et ils le regardaient encore, se repaissant de lui, quand, malgré ses efforts pour suspendre son plaisir et le temps avec, Kita ne put plus rien retenir de cet amour qui faisait éclater chacune d’elles avant de les rassembler pour les faire devenir nouvelles. Il explosa brusquement de toute part, mêlant à son plaisir la saveur doucement salée de ses larmes. Elles avaient le goût d’un adieu qui n’en est pas un parce qu’il se répète, toujours définitif sans jamais l’être.

Et quand les gémissements d’Atsumu devinrent des cris puis finalement un dernier râle agonisant, Kita chercha à déchiffrer lui aussi son visage et il eut l’impression qu’il pouvait ressentir à présent le plaisir sans la rage de la victoire, comme s’il s’abandonnait. Au moins, tout cela aurait servi à quelque chose. Et rien que pour ça, ça en valait la peine. Kita restait pourtant douloureusement conscient qu’il ne pourrait jamais soulager tout ce qu’il trouvait ni en lui, ni en Atsumu, même s’il avait pu un instant éphémère, arracher de ses mains si humaines un moment de sérénité au ciel.

Le jour était désormais levé alors que Kita, sans même s’en rendre compte, s’était mis à bercer le corps d’Atsumu qui avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son bras, comme il se serait lové dans sa tanière. 

\- Tu sais où me trouver. Je t'attendrai. Toujours.

\- Je sais.

Envisager déjà l'idée que l'on pourrait perdre, c'était comme commencer à l’accepter et à faire la paix. Il n'y avait pas de lumière à tout, ni d'issue. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus de fin tant les certitudes et la vie humaine étaient fragiles et éphémères. 

Kita avait toujours cru naïvement à cette justice divine que le regard des dieux posés sur lui impliquait. Mais il n'y croyait plus. Il avait la réponse à sa question maintenant. Ou plutôt il n'y avait pas de réponse finalement car rien n'était jamais simple ni figé. Atsumu était sa chance et son malheur, sa récompense et son châtiment, sa peine et son amour. Et l’amour, il le sentait, était plus grand que le bonheur.

***

En reprenant l’exploitation de sa grand-mère, une fois son diplôme obtenu, Kita retrouve un semblant de paix. Il peut à nouveau passer ses journées à arpenter les champs et les forêts, être accablé par la fatigue à la fin de la journée et trouver ainsi facilement le sommeil jusqu’aux petites heures du jour.

Pourtant chaque bruissement dans les herbes hautes, chaque murmure dans les fourrés lui font tendre l’oreille, comme si un renard jaune allait brusquement en surgir pour le retrouver. 

Parfois, il se demande s’il n’aurait pas été mieux de tout oublier mais quand ses pas le mènent, invariablement, dans la clairière qui lui semble toujours si familière alors qu'il n'y reste rien de cet ancien été, il repense à l’odeur de la peau d’Atsumu, à la violence et la douceur de ses gestes et il préfère conserver intacts tous ses souvenirs. 

Osamu ne lui en laisse pas le loisir, de toute façon. Il le contacte fréquemment pour préparer leur futur partenariat. Quand le cœur de Kita est assez léger pour se le permettre, il sourit même en son songeant à quel point il est ironique que ce soit avec lui et non Atsumu qu'il en vienne à sceller un contrat de fidélité, mais il se console en songeant qu’il sert ainsi aussi un messager d’Inari. Quand il est plus amer, il souffre de voir à quel point Osamu est devenu plus humain qu’Atsumu ne le sera jamais. Kita ne lui demande pas d’information à son sujet et Osamu ne lui en donne pas non plus. Il doit leur sembler à tout deux que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. 

Mais le plus difficile, c’est quand il voit sa grand-mère vieillir chaque jour un peu plus. Il se réjouit de constater à quel point elle est heureuse qu’il soit venu travailler avec elle mais elle regarde plus loin, la génération suivante, poussée par son désir d'éternité auquel Kita est étranger tant il sait comme son tribut est trop lourd à payer. Kita voit bien comme elle aimerait partir en le sachant marié et père. Mais cette fois, c'est trop lui demander. 

Kita est le don de soi et la reconnaissance mais il a besoin d’être un peu égoïste, pour une fois, et il évite toujours soigneusement le sujet, se contentant d’un silence obstiné quand elle se met à lui en parler. Dans ces moments-là, il sent son regard posé sur lui. Les yeux de sa grand-mère se fixent alors invariablement sur sa main, longuement. Mais elle ne semble jamais oser l'interroger à ce sujet, comme si elle espérait secrètement qu'il n'y ait pas de question à poser, qu’elle se fait des idées, que le temps est passé et que cette histoire est oubliée.

Un soir pourtant, alors que la première moisson est terminée et que tous deux se laissent aller à la satisfaction du travail bien fait, tout en savourant, à travers le saké, le fruit des récoltes passées, elle finit par lui demander : 

\- Où est ton cœur, mon enfant ?

Kita ne peut que sourire tristement, bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, sans rien dire, comme si la réponse n’était pas claire, ou qu’elle risquait de s’évaporer une fois que les mots seraient prononcés et l’aurait rendu soudain trop réelle. C’est elle qui reprend dans un soupir : 

\- Il est prisonnier de la forêt. 

Kita ne trouve rien à répondre et à la place, il se lève et franchit la porte coulissante pour regarder la lune, presque pleine, qui brille dans le ciel, se reflétant dans le bassin du jardin, où elle devient fragile et ondulante. Elle est masquée par des nuages qui la tranchent en deux, comme un œil par une lame acérée, pour qu'il soit moins écarquillé, et il peut voir, dans sa pâleur dorée, la couleur des cheveux de son bien aimé. 

\- On dit que que celui qui a touché l’éblouissement des cieux ne revient jamais vraiment.

Kita aimerait la contredire, mais il sent intimement qu’elle dit vrai. Il sait qu’il s’est définitivement perdu dans cet amour d’un autre monde et qu’il n’y a plus de retour possible. La tête levée vers le ciel et la lune, alors qu’elle n’a jamais que regardé le sol et son reflet, il ne peut lui dévoiler ce qu’il masque en permanence : la certitude lancinante de cet abandon de soi pour quelque chose de plus grand. Et elle l’étreint, ce soir là, comme parfois, quand il est couché, au point qu’il a besoin de le ressentir, même de façon triviale, imparfaite et toujours un peu humiliante, en s’aidant des souvenirs de la bouche d’Atsumu, de ses dents. 

Après cette soirée, elle ne lui en parle plus jamais. Et Kita reprend l’esprit plus léger mais le cœur toujours lesté, cette vie d'ardeur, de travail éreintant, mais nécessaire à tout point de vue, et aussi pour l’oubli qu’il procure. Cette vie de braises sans cesse incandescentes dans le foyer que l’on préserve de façon machinale, sans presque s'en apercevoir. 

Kita fait des offrandes et des vœux pour la moisson. Parfois, il espère aussi qu'Inari finira par le transformer en renard mais, il l’a éprouvé jusqu’au plus profond de sa chair, les dieux n'ont pas à se montrer reconnaissant ni à accorder des souhaits. Les récoltes sont toujours bonnes en tout cas. Et parfois, il a même l’impression que son autre désir est presque exaucé, ces nuits où la frustration et le manque d’Atsumu sont tellement intenses, qu’au petit matin, il peut voir la trace de crocs sur ses bras, causées par ses propres dents. 

Il fait des recherches pour savoir si les renards, comme certains animaux, finissent toujours par retourner où ils sont nés. Mais ce qui s'applique pour eux de toute façon, ne serait pas forcément vrai pour les kitsune. Et en réalité, la réponse lui importe peu. Il attend de toute façon. Il n'en aura jamais assez. Kita est la patience, le temps, le retour toujours merveilleux du cycle des saisons, les giboulées et les étés brûlés, les pluies miraculeuses et les récoltes providentielles. Et si Inari est miséricordieux, il pourra un jour réellement cueillir le fruit des graines qu'il a planté. 

Il les cueille finalement même si la première fois qu'Atsumu vient, au début d’un automne particulièrement étouffant, Kita croit d'abord que c'est un mirage que son esprit embué vient de lui imposer, pour se venger de l'avoir maltraité et obscurci à jamais. Atsumu dit, comme s’il y avait besoin de justifier sa présence - ou peut être son absence : 

\- J’ai goûté le riz nouveau. Il avait le goût de ton cœur. 

Kita n'a pas besoin d'explications. Quelques secondes après, il peut enfin goûter à son tour, les genoux une nouvelle fois plantés dans la terre, la saveur de ce corps qu’il voudrait tant conserver auprès de lui à jamais. 

Les fois suivantes, Atsumu ne dit plus rien et se contente de plaquer Kita au sol, qui lui aussi acquiesce par son silence, tant il n'a rien à redire à cela. 

Et à chaque fois qu'Atsumu vient, même si cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois, il l'embrasse et le couche sur la terre, dans une ornière, en guise de bonjour. 

Il revient pour raviver sa marque, la douleur et le plaisir. Et Kita donne son corps et tout ce qu'il est en offrande à son dieu, à boire et à manger pour remercier le destin, ou la seule volonté d’Atsumu, de l'avoir placé là. 

Parfois, quand Atsumu a trop faim, il reste même la nuit et Kita peut goûter l'étourdissante certitude de s'endormir en sachant qu'il sera encore là le lendemain. Et alors, c'est même Kita qui possède son dieu, de toutes les façons possibles, comme on ferait un songe qui ne s’achève pas.

Parfois même, ou bien peut-être est-ce son rêve qui se poursuit, quand l’avidité semble avoir quitté Atsumu et qu’il est comme libéré enfin, Kita a l’impression de voir sur son visage apaisé une expression de joie, un sourire sincère fait la bouche fermée. Et cela vaut toutes les attentes et les promesses du monde. 

Parfois aussi Atsumu le regarde avec un air indéchiffrable et supérieur et Kita se dit qu’il se moque éperdument des autres regards qui sont posés sur lui tant qu'il a le droit et la chance d'avoir celui-là pour lui. Il est résigné, trop heureux que l'unique dieu auquel il est réellement dévoué choisisse à sa place son propre chemin.

Attendre et espérer, pardonner, aimer et se sentir béni, c'est ce qu'il ne cessera jamais de faire car chaque fois qu'il vient le voir, Kita sait qu'Atsumu est le riz, qu'on ne peut jamais contraindre mais qui arrive toujours, et que l’on cueille, avant de le voir repartir à l'autre bout du pays ou du monde, et que l’on dévore avant, tant qu'on le peut, tant qu'il est là, tant c'est l'aliment le plus essentiel. Atsumu et le riz ne sont qu'une même chose.

Kita en éprouve la réalité, quand, couché à même le sol, il regarde Atsumu au dessus de lui et les pousses qui se dressent tout autour, comme on contemplerait le ciel. Alors, Kita est la terre frémissante et sa moiteur, prêtes à se remplir de lui pour faire se lever leur union jusqu’au firmament. Kita est la terre meuble et sa douceur évidente, sa patience, infinie et reconnaissante. Kita est la terre, ce support indéfectible qui porte le poids de toute chose. Celle qui transforme les graines plantées, parfois, en enfant enchanté ou en trésor secret. Il est sa souillure aussi, bassement humaine qui finit par sécher sur les vêtements et être juste balayée d'un revers de main une fois qu'elle est devenue poussière. Mais qui laisse parfois dans les cœurs empruntés, immortels et glorieux, l'odeur d'humus de ce qu'elle a été.


End file.
